Timeline
The official timeline for the Nations of the Brotherhood. Timeline 1960s 1966 *Kahar Zamet is born. 2000s 2002 *The Union of Lenton is founded. 2003 *Kahar Zamet becomes the president of the Union of Lenton. *Richard Cornelius becomes the Secretary of State of the Union of Lenton. 2006 *Arton, a city on the southeast cost of the Union of Lenton, is made the capital city of the Union of Lenton. 2007 *Arton International Port is built in Arton in the Union of Lenton. *Arton International Port begins shipping goods to other nations. 2020s 2024 *Tensions rise in the Union of Lenton over civil and political rights. 2025 *The Union of Lenton enters a civil war. *The union is divided into Northern Union of Lenton and Southern Union of Lenton. 2028 *Northern Union of Lenton drops a nuclear bomb on Southern Union of Lenton, per President Kahar Zamet's orders. *Southern Union of Lenton surrenders, and the Lenton Civil War ends. *Northern Union of Lenton takes most of Southern Union of Lenton's land, as part of the surrender agreement. *The land Northern Lenton took from Southern Lenton is classified as The Wastelands, as it is barren from the nuke. *An attempt is made to restore the Union of Lenton, but fails, and two separate countries remain. 2029 *Southern Union of Lenton and Northern Union of Lenton grow in military power. *Southern Union of Lenton's vast military annexes two nearby islands. 2030s 2032 *Casinos are made legal in Northern Union of Lenton. 2033 *Northern Union of Lenton begins secret military weaponry testing in The Wastelands. *''Bigtopians Say the Darndest Things'' becomes the most popular show in Northern Union of Lenton. 2034 *Scientists in Northern Union of Lenton admit they've secretly been cloning humans, and request to be allowed to continue. *Northern Union of Lenton's legislature makes it legal for scientists to continue human cloning. 2035 *Imogen Longfellow becomes the High General of Northern Union of Lenton's military. *A fire rips through Northern Union of Lenton's capital city, Arton, destroying many homes and businesses. *President Kahar Zamet and the legislature of Northern Union of Lenton agree the relief funds should go to the citizens who lost their homes. This causes the economy to plummet, though. *An assassination attempt is made on President Kahar Zamet's life by Southern Union of Lenton's secret service assassins while he gives a speech on the recent fire in Northern Union of Lenton City. The assassination attempt fails, however, as the sniper shot misses. *The assassins in Northern Union of Lenon are rounded up and interrogated. The assassin who fired the shot at the President is publicly executed. *Richard Cornelius, at age 92, dies of old age. *A massive funeral is held for Richard Cornelius. *Kahar Zamet remembers Richard Cornelius left him a large area of land, in exchange for one thing: a gladiator ring be built on it. *President Kahar Zamet and the legislature of Northern Union of Lenton get construction workers to build the Richard Cornelius Gladiator Ring. *Zeke Wong, citizen of Southern Union of Lenton, creates the Barry the Wolf political comic. *Barry the Wolf premieres as a comic strip in newspapers in Southern Union of Lenton. *Barry the Wolf becomes the most popular comic in Southern Union of Lenton. *Barry the Wolf becomes its own comic book series. *In one issue of Barry the Wolf, Barry is pictured throwing cheese at unpopular politicians, causing fifty-seven citizens of Southern Union of Lenton to storm to the capital government building and do the same. *The Warlord orders the arrest of the protestors. *Southern Union of Lenton's military arrests all the protestors. The government also fines Zeke Wong, and makes the issue of Barry the Wolf throwing cheese illegal. *The protestors are hung in the capital city of Southern Union of Lenton the next day. *Southern Union of Lenton's government closes all the universities in the nation, laying off several teachers. *Southern Union of Lenton's college students are forced to find jobs in Pizza Delivery or Gambling. *Southern Union of Lenton's college teachers are forced to find jobs as elementary, middle, or high school teachers or work in Pizza Delivery, Arms Manufacturing, or Gambling. *Southern Union of Lenton's government construction teams begin converting universities into McDonald's. *Northern Union of Lenton's military captures a Southern Union of Lenton spy. *Northern Union of Lenton's military tortures the spy, then executes him. *Southern Union of Lenton's military begins using bombproof cars. *Southern Union of Lenton declares war on the Empire of Frostanaia after they make nuclear weapons and threaten to use them on Southern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton's stock market crashes and the value of the Bronze Chip plummets. *The Warlord decides to give out government bailouts. *Southern Union of Lenton's stock market returns to normal, and the value of the Bronze Chip goes back up. *Northern Union of Lenton allies with the Empire of Frostanaia. *Southern Union of Lenton's military engineers upgrade the bombproof cars to have bulletproof armor and mounted machine guns. *Southern Union of Lenton's government names the cars "War Cars". *The Empire of Frostanaia's military invades Southern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton's military invades Southern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton's military fights back hard, forcing Northern Union of Lenton's and Frostanaia's military to retreat. *The Warlord, King Morock, and President Kahar Zamet agree to end the war. *The Liliputian Freedom Fighters, a widely known terrorist group, detonates a massive car bomb in the capital city of Southern Union of Lenton, killing dozens and injuring hundreds. *Elizabeth Chicago, the leader of the Liliputian Freedom Fighters, stands outside the capital building and demands Southern Union of Lenton change their ways. *Southern Union of Lenton's military soldiers shoot and kill Elizabeth Chicago. *Southern Union of Lenton's military invades Liliputia. *Grizzly Bear Hunting is made illegal in Northern Union of Lenton. *Hunters and the upper class of Northern Union of Lenton throw violent riots in Arton City. *A shark in Frostanaia infiltrates an oil rig, causing it to explode. *Oil rigs in Frostanaia are required to have underwater guard rails and defense systems. *The Arton City Police Department is called in to put an end to the violent riots, which have killed many citizens and some politicians, and destroyed some of the nearby buildings. *A hunter and an upper class man kill an Arton City Police Officer. *Arton City Police Officers open fire on the rioting hunters and upper class citizens. *The hunters and upper class citizens finally flee after the Arton City Police kill many of them. *Assassins from Northern Union of Lenton attempt to assassinate The Warlord, but fail. *The assassins are executed on orders from The Warlord. *Northern Union of Lenton's government science team begins building and testing nuclear and chemical weapons in The Wastelands. *Northern Union of Lenton is nominated to host the Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction 2036 Football Championships, but is rejected due to their stadiums being too small. *Private sector companies begin sponsoring stadiums in Northern Union of Lenton. *Arton National Stadium is renamed Pepsi Stadium, after Pepsi sponsors it. *A Northern Union of Lenton sypmathizer attempts to assassinate The Warlord while on his lunch break, but fails. *The controversially gorey game show, Who Wants to be an Immigrant?, premieres on RandomToast Network. *''Who Wants to be an Immigrant? replaces ''Bigtopians Say the Darndest Things as the most popular show in Northern Union of Lenton. 2036 *Southern Union of Lenton's government allows car companies to release the War Cars to the public. *Scientists in the Northern Union of Lenton sucessfully complete human cloning. *Clones in the Northern Union of Lenton malfunction and create an explosion that destroys the science lab in The Wastelands. The explosion, though, reveals a rich uranium deposit. 2037 *Northern Union of Lenton begins shipping trout to other nations through Arton International Port. *Citizens of Northern Union of Lenton begin protesting the government. *The protest goes violent when Mr. Benson is beaten to death by protesters. *President Kahar Zamet allows the police to shoot and kill the protesters. *Public protests are made illegal in Northern Union of Lenton. *High General Imogen Longfellow, the leader of Northern Union of Lenton's military, dies of heart disease. *Elizabeth Barnes replaces Imogen Longfellow as the High General of Northern Union of Lenton's military. *An arctic blast hits Northern Union of Lenton as winter begins, delivering several inches of snow all across the nation and causing power outages. 2038 *The Northern Union of Lenton military airship NUOLAS-Hiddenburg crashes into Arton City and explodes, killing all the crew and dozens of citizens. *Herb Morris, an Arton City News Reporter, catches amazing live footage of the crash and explosion. *The Arton City First National Bank collapses after being damaged by the crash and explosion of the NUOLAS-Hiddenburg. *Northern Union of Lenton's Legislature passes a law requiring tighter airship safety regulations, and making the manufacturers financially liable for deaths caused by their airships. *Northern Union of Lenton's military and navy invades Marche Noir, after a bloody civil war breaks out there and Marche Noir's government begins massacring tourists from Northern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton sides with the rebels fighting against Marche Noir's government. *With most of Northern Union of Lenton's military and navy in Marche Noir, terrorists from Marche Noir's government detonate a bomb in Arton International Port, killing two dozen, and injuring four dozen. Parts of the port are also damaged, forcing the government to close the port for repairs. *Southern Union of Lenton's government allies with Marche Noir's government. *Frostanaia sends relief aids to Northern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton sends military forces to Marche Noir. *Frostanaia's military and navy helps Northern Union of Lenton's military and navy invade Marche Noir. *2/3 of Northern Union of Lenton's military and navy return to Northern Union of Lenton. *Arton International Port is repaired. *Arton International Port re-opens. *Northern Union of Lenton's government begins shipping supplies to the military and navy through government ships at Arton International Port. *Northern Union of Lenton begins Operation: Star, a secret military project that creates military weapons, space marines, and armed spacecraft for space. *Southern Union of Lenton begins creating military weapons, space marines, and armed spacecraft for space. *orthern Union of Lenton's space weapons and armed spacecraft are moved over Marche Noir. *Northern Union of Lenton's government pours more Gold Chips into funding for nuclear weapons. *A rich uranium deposit is found in a historical rainforest near The Wastelands. *Nukes4U, a uranium mining company, wants to bulldoze the entire rainforest and mine the uranium. *Northern Union of Lenton's government disagrees with bulldozing the whole rainforest, and decides to set up a small quarry that is the only place uranium can be mined from in the rainforest. *Northern Union of Lenton's government begins mining for uranium in the rainforest quarry. *Northern Union of Lenton's military launches space missiles on Marche Noir, and has armed spacecraft bombard the capital of the country. *Hundreds in Marche Noir are killed by the bombardment, and one government building is destroyed, killing a top government official. *A huge meteorite named Big Max smashes a large suburban town in Frostanaia, killing thousands and leaving nothing but a crater. *King Morock authorizes Frostanaia scientists to remove what remains of Big Max, and then the government rebuilds the town. *After four Northern Union of Lenton citizens are arrested in Maxtopia, accused of drug trafficking, Northern Union of Lenton's military invades Maxtopia. *Northern Union of Lenton's military frees the imprisoned citizens and takes over Maxtopia. *Several Maxtopian citizens are enslaved by Northern Union of Lenton's military and sold to Harbitros, San Locura, and the regional prison. *Several Bigtopian citizens in Northern Union of Lenton are enslaved and sold to San Locura and the regional prison after they made death threats to Northern Union of Lenton's native citizens. *Northern Union of Lenton begins developing special military plate battlesuits. 2039 *A Northern Union of Lenton special ops team assassinates Marche Noir's leader. *Marche Noir's government is heavily crippled. *The Marche Noir Rebels destroy what is left of Marche Noir's government, and take over the country. *Northern Union of Lenton's military and navy returns to Northern Union of Lenton. *Frostanaia's military and navy returns to Frostanaia. *Southern Union of Lenton's military flees back to Southern Union of Lenton. *The Empire of The Multiple Void founds the Nations of the Brotherhood. *Northern Union of Lenton becomes the WA Delegate for the Nations of the Brotherhood. *The Marche Noir Rebels establish a new government in Marche Noir. *Southern Union of Lenton's government begins building a military complex where Las Havos once stood. *Northern Union of Lenton's military begins constructing mechs for war. *Northern Union of Lenton's naval architects edit the design for the decades-old Iron Galleon in order to give it more cargo space so it can carry mechs and more tanks. *Trade begins between Northern Union of Lenton and Marche Noir. *A full-scale investigation is launched by the World Assembly after two World Assembly Legal Inspectors disappear in Northern Union of Lenton. Many citizens of Northern Union of Lenton believe that the military is behind the disappearance in order to hide laws in Northern Union of Lenton that may violate World Assembly legislation. *President Kahar Zamet hires ghetto gang members to attack the World Assembly Inspectors, bringing the World Assembly to the conclusion that gang members were behind the disappearance of the legal inspectors. *Southern Union of Lenton's military finishes transferring bank assets, military resources, mined resources, and slaves from Liliputia to Southern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton's military pulls out of Liliputia, leaving it a near-barren wasteland after all its resources were drained and citizens enslaved. *Northern Union of Lenton's military finishes enslaving Maxtopians. *Northern Union of Lenton's military finishes transferring bank assets, military resources, and mined resources from Maxtopia to Northern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton's military pulls out of Maxtopia. *Northern Union of Lenton creates oceanic windmill farms. *ByteCoin trade begins throughout the world. *Northern Union of Lenton becomes an official ByteCoin Exchange. *Northern Union of Lenton's Minister of Finance becomes the Minister of Gold Chips as the Minister of Finance rank is rendered null. *Samuel Cornelius, Richard Cornelius' son, is elected as Northern Union of Lenton's Minister of ByteCoins. *Northern Union of Lenton gains billions of Gold Chips through ByteCoin trade. *The 2039 Nations of the Brotherhood Annual Economic Meeting is held in Northern Union of Lenton. 2040s 2040 *Northern Union of Lenton's auto industry begins producing 1920s style cars after finding they were more durable than most modern-day cars. *Vigilante justice is declared legal in Northern Union of Lenton. *The 2040 Nations of the Brotherhood Annual Economic Meeting is held in Northern Union of Lenton. *Several nations leave the Nations of the Brotherhood. *Louis Christmas becomes the head priest of Christianity in Frostanaia. 2041 *Pro-democracy protests begin in Southern Union of Lenton and other tyrannical nations in the Nations of the Brotherhood. *All citizens in Korax City, the city outside of the Citadel of Power, protest against Southern Union of Lenton's government in the pro-democracy protests. *The Warlord orders Southern Union of Lenton's special forces to burn down Korax City as punishment against its protesting citizens. *Korax City is burned to the ground. *After Korax City is burned down, more citizens of Southern Union of Lenton join the pro-democracy protests. *Protestors attack Southern Union of Lenton's special forces, killing a few soldiers. *A civil war breaks out between the government and citizens of Southern Union of Lenton. *Fearing that the pro-democracy protests could spread to Frostanaia, King Morock calls an emergency meeting with his advisors: Police Chief Akira Bronte, Propaganda Minister Ella de Jong, and the Interior Minister. *King Morock sides with Akira Bronte's idea to suppress protestors. *Frostanaia's Police force shuts down anti-government activies, arrests rebels, threatens dissent with military force, takes down anti-government posters, and puts up pro-government posters. *Both Nothern Union of Lenton's government and Frostanaia's government condemn Southern Union of Lenton's government for burning down Korax City. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy sends an Iron Galleon carrying three tons of supplies, two thousand soldiers, four dozen tanks, and a dozen mechs to Frostanaia in order to help keep order. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy invades Southern Union of Lenton from the east coast while the military drives in through the north border using jeeps and tanks. 2049 *The new military complex in Southern Union of Lenton is finished. 2050s 2050 *The new military complex in Southern Union of Lenton is named Warlord's Manor. *Southern Union of Lenton's government begins building Las Havos International Port. 2051 *Construction of Las Havos International Port is finished. 2052 *Southern Union of Lenton begins shipping uranium to other nations through Las Havos International Port. 2053 *Some nations receive trout from Northern Union of Lenton and uranium from Southern Union of Lenton, and stuff the trout with uranium to make fish bombs. 2054 *Northern Union of Lenton's military begins developing and using hovertanks, exoskeletons, and energy weapons. 2057 *High General Elizabeth Barnes, leader of Northern Union of Lenton's military, retires. *President Kahar Zamet, aged 91, is forced to lead the military until a new High General can be found. 2058 *President Kahar Zamet, aged 92, signs off on the order to kill The Warlord. *Northern Union of Lenton's Shadow Ops invade Warlord's Manor in Southern Union of Lenton. *Commander Carl Harson kills The Warlord by shooting him in the head with a magnum. *Northern Union of Lenton's Shadow Ops safely return to Northern Union of Lenton. *Warlord's Manor is blown up by a nuclear missile from Northern Union of Lenton. *Southern Union of Lenton's citizens are plunged into crisis by the death of their leader. *Carl Harson is awarded the Medal of Honor. *Carl Harson is promoted to High General of Northern Union of Lenton's military. 2059 *High Admiral Samuel Callist, the leader of Southern Union of Lenton's navy, becomes the leader of Southern Union of Lenton. 2060s 2068 *President Kahar Zamet, aged 102, rides with an armored escort to The Wastelands. *Kahar Zamet orders all military operations in the area be cancelled, and that the area be abandoned. *Northern Union of Lenton's military begins leaving The Wastelands. 2070s 2070 *Kahar Zamet, at the age of 104, dies of old age. *Carl Harson becomes the new president of Northern Union of Lenton. *An enormous funeral is held for Kahar Zamet. 2072 *A national monument is built in honor of Kahar Zamet. 2073 *The last of Northern Union of Lenton's troops in The Wastelands leave for Arton City. 2078 *President Carl Harson signs off on the order to invade Southern Union of Lenton. *Carl Harson leads Northern Union of Lenton's military into battle. *Northern Union of Lenton's military arrives in Southern Union of Lenton and begins attacking. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy arrives in Southern Union of Lenton, and begins attacking all coastal cities and ports. *Northern Union of Lenton's navy takes over Southern Union of Lenton's east coast. *A few months later, the rest of Southern Union of Lenton's coasts are taken over by Northern Union of Lenton's navy. 2079 *Southern Union of Lenton is almost completely dominated by Northern Union of Lenton's military and navy. *Samuel Callist goes on the run throughout Southern Union of Lenton. *Carl Harson wildly pursues Samuel Callist. *Samuel Callist hangs himself in his home, rather than giving Carl Harson the honor of killing him. *Carl Harson finds Samuel Callist dead in Callist's home. *Northern Union of Lenton completely controls Southern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton's military and navy evacuates out of Southern Union of Lenton, and evacuates Southern Union of Lenton's citizens to Northern Union of Lenton. *Northern Union of Lenton's military bombards Southern Union of Lenton until it sinks underwater.